


Klunky Kisses

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voltron Positivity Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Keith gets all the love!





	Klunky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For [@polyeahdins](https://polyeahdins.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Created for the [Voltron Positivity Exchange](http://stargazershiro.tumblr.com/post/160893032578/voltron-positivity-day)!

_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Come On Get Higher_ by Matt Nathanson.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/162048529236/happy-voltron-positivity-day-d-polyeahdins)


End file.
